Secret of Shadows
by SilverNinjaHikaru
Summary: The battle for the Shikon-no-tama is over. But not all is well. Kagome herself is not as she use to be. And now the YYH gang is brought in. REVISED!
1. The Return

Sorry to readers of my other story, A Simple Change, but this one has been on my mind for far too long. Please don't be mad for not updating for so long.

Summery: The battle for the Shikon-no-tama is over, but the death of so many heroes and heroines stabs at the hearts of so many for years to come. In the future, Kagome's family worry sick about her, as she has disappeared for over a year into the well. While Kagome herself waits in the shadows that have become her world. And the YYH group is unaware of the strings Fate pulls to get its way…

Rating: For now, PG-13, but this story is darker than my other one by nature. It may have to change because of the darker aspects that will unfold.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners because if I owned them, it would be Yu Yu Inuyasha (nice ring, hum?) A combination of the two because I love this crossover.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_Electronic device of some kind_

* * *

Secrets of Shadows

Chapter One

Chapter Revised!

A man walked down the street of Tokyo, it was dark as the night claimed the sky with its stars and shining moon. Only the man was on the street, and few lamps were on the abandoned sidewalk. There was seemingly nothing special about this man, black hair and brown eyes, red shirt and jeans with a grey sweatshirt tied around his waist with a overly stuffed backpack slung idly over one shoulder. He barely seemed worried that the street was dark, and that he was alone.

In an alleyway, red eyes with slit pupils like a cats looked on as the man walked closer. When he was even with the ally way a hand with claws rather than nails darted out and a delicate finger touched his temple. An aura of red, the color of fresh spilt blood, with blue veins thorough it and a fewer black veins also twisting through it made the mans eyes glaze over and stop. As if in a trance. He walked into the ally in a disconnected way that would have worried someone, had anyone been there.

When he walked out, he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Ah… guess I kinda spaced out…" He walked off again, not paying attention to the two marks on his neck. He never noticed the woman whom looked after him as he left the area, a pink tongue licking the drop of blood lingering on her pale red lips. Her blood red eyes followed the man, as if insuring his further safety. A slight ringing sound reached her pointed ears and she reached into a hidden pocket of her black pants and removed a mini electronic device. It had all the appearance of a one of those spell checkers, but the flip top lid had a thin screen on the inside and the bottom part had numbers, as well as letters, shift keys, and everything any computer keyboard would have in mini size. The screen cast a luminescent glow on the woman's pale face. "Yes?" She asked, her melodious voice not the least bit tired for being up so late at night.

_I need to talk to you, come back now_. The deep voice of a male came through the cordless ear piece she wore, specially made to fit her pointed ear and the microphone part to stay securely by the side of her face. With a nod, the female closed the mini computer and looked around with both her senses and eyes. Sensing, smelling, hearing, nor seeing anyone she put her hands to a wall. Fire burst from her hands leaving a large, portal like scorch mark on the brick wall and it started to glow the same colors and pattern as the aura around her hand had earlier. She stepped through and the portal vanished, leaving no trace of the scorch mark. The woman stepped down into a room with dark colors; a large leather chair was faced away from her piercing red gaze, looking out the window that seemed to take up the whole wall on that side of the room. All the woman could see was clouds and the River Styx, with a thin road that if you fell off, one would tumble down through the clouds into the abyss they hid. Red eyes looked around the room in habit and she noticed a red ogre with two short horns in a fur loin cloth.

"Nice to see you again, Spirit Assassin." The ogre said, pushing his silver rimed glasses further up his long nose as he bowed. The woman nodded in a return greeting.

"Rupert, you can go. I need to speak with her for now." The same voice that had spoken over the mini computer said. The ogre bowed.

"Yes King Enma." Rupert said, he bowed to the Spirit Assassin again. "See you soon." He left.

"You wanted to see me Enma?" The woman asked. The man turned the chair around. He looked fierce, as big as he normally was he was in what many considered his 'human form' which was less intimidating than his real size.

"Yes I did, Kagome Higurashi." He watched as Kagome winced. It had been so long since she had been referred to with her family name. Much to long. "Higurashi, that name brings back many memories does it not?" He asked.

"Yah, it does." She touched her side where the Shikon-no-tama now resided forever more. Her voice not at all respectful to the Ruler of Spirit World.

"Do you know how many years its been? For both you and them? How hard its been not knowing if you were dead or alive?"

"Them?" The woman asked, trying to play innocent.

"I'm not in the mood Kagome. Your family, them as in your brother, mother, grandfather, and even your cat. THEY worry about you every day for the past year since you left them for the past." Enma decided to finally put his foot down, Kagome had to return to her family.

"It's been longer for me." Kagome said. Her eyes so cold they could have rivaled Sesshomarus. "And harder." Enma was not known for his ability to wait, not even to his own son. The only one who he had any kind of patients for was Kagome Higurashi, the Spirit Assassin, his version of a Spirit Detective.

"Kagome!" He growled. "Do you know what I received this morning, and during noon in the Human World?" His dark eyes glared into the eyes of his most trusted worker. "Do you know what I have been receiving for the past year three times a day? From all three of your family members?" He stood up. "Let me tell you. 'Please let Kagome return to us.' Every day. Your family is worried about you."

"Just another year." Kagome said, pain now evident in her eyes. "Just a bit longer…" She shook with suppressed sobs. No! She wouldn't cry! She couldn't cry now, not over something as silly as facing her family again!

"Time is up Kagome." Enma said, sitting back down. "This is an order, go now." Kagome nodded and stepped back into a portal. When she stepped out of it, she was at the bottom of the steps to her family's shrine.

Kagome took a deep breath and touched her hands to her braided hair. Her aura surrounding her hands in its strange pattern. Then she touched the corners of her eyes, her ears, and her mouth. One hand touched her stomach as the other touched her forehead and her body shrank a bit and looked younger as well as her skin had a light tan and some color to it. Then finally she pressed her fingers against one another and her claws disappeared. "Time is up." Kagome whispered. Her eyes the same blue they had been when her family had last seen her and the ears were no longer pointed. She pulled up the collar of the black jacket she wore, hiding her neck from view. "After more then five hundred years, time is up." She winced. (Doesn't make it any easier…) She thought. Placing one foot on the steps she started the climb up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, now blue eyes looked over the shrine property. The shrine had changed very little. Only a few more bushes in various spots and the well house now had a fence surrounding it. A 'Keep Out' sign hanging on one of the posts. With a muttered curse, she opened the door, reminding herself to tell her family to lock their doors at night, and stepped into the living room of her house. An old man, middle aged woman, and cat were on the couch and chairs, a boy sat on the floor.

"Who…?" The woman started.

"Hi ya… Mom, Gramps… Souta… It has been a while… hasn't it?" Kagome said with her voice as weak as she felt. She smiled, just as weakly as her voice had been moments ago. (Can I tell them? Do I have the strength to tell them?) She smiled down at Buyo.

"Ka…KAGOMEEE!" Sota cried out, latching onto his sister. Kagome stiffened not use to having contact like this after so long, not with humans at least. Her mother, being as strangely understanding as she was in all situations, told Kagome to go up to her room and rest for a while. Kagome detached the boy from herself while her head was bowed down, so no one could see her eyes. She agreed and walked up the stairs. "MOM! Kagome just came back after two years of constant disappearances and a year of not contact with us whatsoever and you tell her to go and rest?" Sota exclaimed.

"Kagome was involved in a time we could never know, in an adventure we can not even begun to understand. Just give her some time of rest before she tells us her experiences." Sota just stared at his mother, sometimes confused about her amount of understanding, even in the strangest of situations.

Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, trembling from suppressed sobs. (I can't tell them!) She thought. No sounds from Kagome could be heard as she walked into her room. The woman closed the door and stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door. She undid her braided hair before she looked up and opened up her jacket to reveal a racer back tank top in blood red that hugged her body. Black pants matched the black jacket and black boots she wore along with the black fingerless gloves. A blood red crystal hung around her neck suspended from a think black cord.

Blue eyes looked up into a mirror to meet a blood red eyed reflection, the pupils slit like cats. Kagome took time to compare how she had been last time she was in this room, a year ago, to now. The mirror showing through her illusion. Human ears were replaced with pointed ones that she had once thought only elves had when she was younger, demons like Sesshomaru and Koga did not have ears as long as they did. Black hair with a blue ting was now pure black like the darkness she was so well acquainted with and had seven red streaks running through her soft raven wing locks. Claws adorned her hands rather than nails, and the claws looked to have been in a French manicure by the glossiness coming from them. But the biggest change was when she opened her mouth or even parted her lips. Where Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, and Shippo would have fangs that were just overly glorified canines, Kagome had fangs that easily extended to the gums of the opposite half of the jaw. Her bottom fangs were not as big as the top ones, and were slightly tucked behind her top ones so they were slightly hidden from view. Pale skin and a older, taller, and more curvy form was also revealed. With a sob Kagome put her head against the mirror, looking at the truth only a mirror could show through her illusions, the reflection of ones true self.

(I cant tell them! They could never except me. I'm not the Kagome they remembered… now I'm different… a monster…) Kagome slid to the floor, tears of blood fell down her face onto her tank top, where they failed to show up on the crimson material. "A monster…"

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! Plus, Id like to know Japanese names and what they mean please? I'm going to need some very soon.

Can anyone guess what kind of 'monster' Kagome is? Tell me and I'll dedicate a chapter to ya!

Any questions, comments, ideas, concerns or complains please tell me. See ya soon!

Now

Click

The

Button

And

Review!

Hikaru over and out!


	2. Sota's Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13 for now.

This Chapter is dedicated to **Alama33**.

REVIWER'S CORNER TIME!

**Alama33**: Very good! You got it right!

**LaDyPnAi**: Thanks, glade you like the story, but no, Kagome is not a demon. After spending so many years with demons, demon slayers, and a perverted monk I cant picture Kagome thinking demons are monsters. Some, like Naraku, yah, she'll probably think that, but others? I don't think so. She knows that demons _can_ be monsters and that they are who they are. (Ah, is it supposed to be LaDyPain? Or is it LaDyPnAi?)

**TheLightInTheDarkness**: Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**PureHalliwell023: **Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a hectic time of it for a while. A relative of mine isn't doing so well, Finals to study for and do, I got sick, and now it's the Holiday Vacation and I have to find gifts for my family. Thanks for waiting so long, I apologize and will try with all my might to never make you all wait for so long again.

P.P.S. FOR ALL OF YOU READING 'A SIMPLE CHANGE' it will take me longer to update that story because I ran into some problems with it. Please just hold off for a little while longer. Thanks, love ya all!

"TALKING"

(THINKING)

YOUKO SPEAKING

TELEPATHY

_Flashback/memories_

Yusuke Urameshi, self proclaimed Ultra Punk and the best street fighter in Sarayashiki Junior High, now in Tama High, sat on a bench staring at a picture. He let out a deep sigh and continued to let his thoughts trail off. The picture was one taken a few years back, when his job as Spirit Detective had started. It was during that time that he had made the hardest decision of his life.

The picture had four people in it, five if you counted the fat cat being held by the girl who was only a year younger then he had been when he had made that fateful decision. She had black hair that seemed almost blue under the right light as it was when the image had been captured by photo, she wore a short green skirt that was part of her school uniform for her old Junior High. Her eyes were a blue not normally associated with a person of pure Japanese decent.

Next to her was a elder man in some strange get up. Blue, feudal era style pants and a white top. On the other side of the teen age girl was a middle age woman with short hair and a smile on her face. In front of the group was a boy still in elementary school, his eyes brown like those of the two elder members of the family and his hair had natural brown highlights like his mother did.

In all reality, the teen age girl looked nothing like her family other then the amount of life seeming to blaze from her eyes in a holy light and her smile. The whole family was in front of the shrine they ran. They were the Higurashis, and the mother of the teen and young boy was his mothers cousin. When Yusuke had been revived and had learned he now had to perform missions, he had taken it upon himself to distance his mother and himself from the Higurashis. He couldn't have demons find out about them, they could harm them to get to him and plus, a shrine family and demons did not go together very well in Yusuke's mind.

Looking up, Yusuke noticed an orange haired boy walking up. "Urameshi." The young man grunted. He was not what one would call cute, beautiful, handsome, or anything like that, but he was a good fighter, when not faced against his rival and friend Yusuke. This was Kawabara, his spiritual awareness was very high and balanced out the group quite nicely. And speaking of the group, the other two members came up.

"Yusuke, nice to see you." A pleasant voice said. Red hair, and deep green eyes were the tell tail signs that it was Kurama whom was speaking. To some he was known as Suichi Minamoto, to others he was Youko Kurama, the silver fox demon thief. But in truth he was a young man with two different soles in the body. The dominant one being Suichi, the other Youko, but they just called him Kurama. While he had the power to control plants, he was also very wise because of his memories as Youko, who not to long ago had taken up to speaking to Kurama mind to mind.

And the final member of their mismatched group. Hiei. A short, half fire, half ice demon hybrid who's power was only slightly over fire. His true skill was in his swordsmanship with the katana that seemed permanently attached to his side. A white cloth was tied around his head to hide from view the Jagan eye from view. (Yep,) Yusuke thought. (This is our group.) With a sight he stood up, only to have Kurama snatch the picture from him.

"What is this Yusuke?" Kurama asked a playful smirk on his face.

"Damn it Kurama! Give that back and tell Youko to back off!" He added when he noticed the swirls of gold through the green eyes. "Why did you steal it?"

"Youko told me too." Kurama simply said, looking down at the picture.

She's pretty. A deep velvety voice said in Kurama's head, his other half, Youko gazed through their eyes to look down on the girl. Is that a shrine?

Hn, how predictable. A telepathic voice sounded. Once again you move right into looking at the females. Hiei told them. Ignoring the indignant sputters from the fox demon half. He watched as Yusuke grabbed the photo back.

"Keep your hands off it. It's the most recent one I have of the rest of my family." Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked up.

"You have family other than your mom?" The orange haired man asked.

"OF CORSE I DO!" Yusuke said. "My mothers cousins family." He showed them the picture, pointing to the woman. "The old man is her father; he lives at the shrine with my aunt. The girl is Kagome and the boy is Sota."

"Who's the cat?" Kuwabara asked, who had only gotten more obsessed with cats over the years.

"Bayo? Buyo? I don't know." He looked at the picture with sadness in his eyes. "This picture was taken a few years ago… and I haven't seen nor heard from them since…" Kurama was startled by the sudden sadness in the team leader, but dismissed it when Botan the Spirit Guild showed up to take them to see Koenma, Prince of Spirit World.

Kagome sat up looking out her window from a chair. A full moon had set and now the sun was rising up into the sky. With a sigh she looked through her closet and draws to try and find something to wear. Pink, bright blue… yellow, orange… No solid red and only a few solid black articles of clothing. "I am not wearing these!" Kagome snorted, throwing the none black and red clothing to the floor. Then she sheepishly smiled. "Ah… listen to me." She rubbed her head then her hand moved unknowingly to her neck. "My Master must have rubbed off on me after all those years…" She stretched and turned around as Souta walked in, still in his pj and rubbing his eyes. "Souta? Its really early, what are you doing up?" Kagome asked. Mentally patting herself on the back for having the illusion on already. She actually heard her brothers heart beat speed up, in fear? Excitement? In what?

"SIS!" He cried, launching himself at her. "I thought it was a dream!" He sobbed into her clothing. Kagome looked enviously down at his tears as they hit her crimsom tank top. They were made up of salt and water, unlike her blood tears. "I was afraid that if I came in here, it would look like it has for so long!"

"A year isn't so long." Kagome said. She mentally smacked herself. (A year isn't long for a five hundred and thirty six year old woman stuck in the body of a eight teen year old!) Kagome scolded herself. She ran claw-free-thanks-to-illusion hands through her brothers short cropped hair. (He had been what, ten years old when I first started going to Feudal Era?) Kagome thought. (So that's two years of me coming and going… he was just turning twelve when I came back for the final time to say good bye for… forever… and a year when the rest of us were finishing up the Shikon jewel…) Kagome winced. (I never even had dreamed I'd see them again… five hundred years… no human can live five hundred years…) Kagome frowned. (But then again… I'm a monster…) When Sota looked up she plastered a smile on her face.

"So, is the well closed up? Why did you finally decide to come back from the past? How are the others?" Kagome winced at each of Sotas questions, but he did not notice. Finally Sota got tired of asking questions. "Sis, can you take me to the park and play soccer with me and my friends! PLEASE?"

(Sota… you still think that I came from the well?) Kagome thought. She closed her eyes. (But playing soccer will be fun…) Kagome looked down at the hopeful face of her brother. "All right, let me get ready." Sota cheered and bounced out of the room. Kagome raided her closet once more and found, to her delight, a collared shirt top in blood red. Grabbing that and other black clothing, Kagome jolted to the bathroom, which she promptly locked the door and dropped the illusion. Her clothing was shed to the floor.

Kagome looked into the mirror in her minds eye seeing what the mirror couldn't show when she dropped the illusion, her eyes drifted to where her neck would have reflected, her neck that had been hidden due to the collar of her jacket. Two deep puncture marks marred otherwise smooth and unblemished skin. With a slight smile, Kagome put a hand gently on the scars. "Master…" She whispered. Then she glanced up at where the rest of her reflection would be if her soulless body showed up in the mirror, pure unblemished skin all over but the scars, red eyes, pointed ears, vampire fangs, claws, seven ruby streaks through her hair. Kagome felt her heart drop. "I'm not human any more… just grow up Kagome. Its been five hundred and thirty six years. Too them, this whole ordeal was only three years long… they only aged three years… just like I did until..." Kagome looked into the mirror seeing the shower behind her as she had no reflection. Her memories swept her away.

_Kagome stood on the battle field of the final battle. Naraku, his detachments and his demon army behind him, this time it was the real Naraku and a few golems. Naraku's demon army stood behind the evil half demon, ready to fight. It had started out simple enough, each person going to a target they had designated as their own. Kagome stood as back up and fired out her purification arrows. All of their friends and allies were there. Kirara, Kouga and his wolves and wolf demon friends, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and a few others. It had been like what they planned if they ever reached the final confrontation._

_But something had happened, that was never expected._

Kagome shook, bringing herself out of her memories. Blood tears fell down her face and into the sink she was leaning over and had grasped for balance. Unbidden, another memory surfaced.

_Kagome stood alone, with only Naraku left. Her blue eyes darted around the battle field, taking in the bodies upon bodies of those she had known, and whom were strangers. Who she had loved and hated. And everyone in between. Now, only she and Naraku stood. Even Jaken, Rin and Shippo, all who had been left behind for safety, lay dead between Kagome and the evil half demon. Brought to the battle and killed to enrage and taunt the shard hunters and their friends, and Sesshomaru. Every one had died, but now the two opposite forces stood at a stand still, each in their own thoughts. Kagome's part of the Shikon-no-tama glowed around her neck with a pure blue light. Naraku's lay in his hand, glowing a tainted pink. A battle of wills, both indomitable in their own rights, was fought._

_After the staring contest was over, Naraku lunged across the battle field, Kagome prepared her bow and arrows. A explosion sounded and dust flew around, obscuring the view of both the half demon and the miko._

Kagome snapped out of the memory with a jerk. Shaking her head she stepped into the shower. Allowing the burning water to warm her ice cold flesh.

Its time to stop dwelling in the past, Kagome. The warm voice of her master echoed through her head. Remember it, but never let it consume you. Look to a bright future. For now, you have all eternity open to you Kagome smiled as the voice faded from her mind, and her link with her Master dimmed to a thin, permanent strand always connecting them.

"I'll try… My Master." Kagome whispered. She knew he heard her though.

What do you think? Review and tell me, any questions, comments, concerns, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, ideas or such is welcome and appreciated.

Press

The

Button

Down

Here

And

Review!

Hikaru signing out!


	3. I've returned to FFnetbut

Hey you guys. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I love Secret of Shadows, but school has been a pain-in-the-ss. So, I'm going to be updating a lot more now. So I'll be taking this story of FFnet for a while until the cobwebs in my brain clears up then I'll be rewriting it and putting it back up.

Sorry for ditching you guys for so long. Thank you for keeping with me, I'll get those cobwebs out of my brain and get to work on the new Secret of Shadows.

Look for it with the name Shadows Secret.

See you all later!


End file.
